Change Me Back
by Kang Yi Eun
Summary: Kibum menyukai gurunya sendiri dan berakhir menyatakan perasaan pada gurunya -Choi Siwon.Tapi bagaimana jadinya ketika Kibum secara tiba-tiba berubah memiliki telinga dan ekor beruang? Sibum / Bad Summary / Bear!Bum / Rnr please


**Param High School, Seoul.**

.

"Aku suka Sonsaengnim, jadilah namjachinguku."

Dengan tangan bergetar, Kim Kibum –murid kelas dua Param High School ini mengulurkan secarik amplop pink kepada seorang lagi namja tampan yang notabenya merupakan guru pengajar. Kepalanya ia tundukkan sedalam mungkin dan matanya ia pejamkan rapat. Sungguh, kalau bisa ia sudah meledak saat ini juga sangkin gugupnya.

Ditunggu beberapa saat, amplop yang diulurkan oleh Kibum tadi sepertinya sama sekali tidak mendapat respon apapun. Tangan Kibum bahkan masih mengapung di udara kosong dengan amplop pink yang setia bertengger ditangannya.

Takut-takut, namja manis bermarga Kim ini mendongakkan kepalanya, berhadapan langsung dengan sang guru yang malah hanya menatap amplopnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Siwon seonsaengnim..." Niatnya, Kibum ingin menyadarkan sang guru yang tidak terbangun-bangun dari acara terdiamnya. Tapi sayang, kini giliran Kibum yang terdiam dengan tampang frustasi gara-gara guru tampannya itu.

Dengan tidak berperi-kemanusiaannya, Siwon malah pergi berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Kibum. Namja berprofesi guru itu bahkan sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh amplop berisi surat cinta yang disodorkan oleh murid manisnya. Jangankan menyentuh, mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja pun tidak. Padahal Kibum sudah mengorbankan telinganya untuk diomeli pengurus rumahnya karena tidur larut.

Seperti halnya namja maupun yeoja patah hati lain, Kibum memasang wajah stressnya dengan gigi putih bersihnya yang menggigit gemas amplop surat cinta –yang ditulisnya semalaman penuh.

.

"Andwae~ Pangeranku~"

**.**

**.**

_**Change Me Back**_

**.**

**.**

**Genre ** : _Romance , Fantasy_

**Rating ** : _T _

**Cast** : _Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon and others_

**Pairing**: _Sibum _

**Disclaimer ** :_ The cast help me just for a while. But this idea purely comes out from my imagination. _

**Warning** : _Male x Male. Bear!Bum. Genderswitch! Changmin and Sungmin. Typos bertebaran. Sangat-sangat OOC (terutama Kibum). Please leave your review and don't flame this story. ^^_

_Don't Like Don't Read, okay? ^^ _

**.**

**.**

Enjoy

**.**

**.**

**Classroom. Param High School, Seoul.**

.

Murid-murid penghuni kelas ini memang terlihat serius memperhatikan penjelasan guru tampan yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas mereka. Tapi kalau dicermati lebih teliti, murid-murid tersebut bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran. Yang ada, mereka terus-menerus mengagumi paras tampan guru muda bermarga Choi ini.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan teman sekelasnya, bolamata namja manis bernama lengkap Kim Kibum ini juga sibuk menelusuri segala lekukan wajah sang guru. Meskipun baru tadi pagi ia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang guru, cintanya yang menggebu-gebu dan rasa kagumnya ini tidak pernah hilang untuk Siwon.

Dalam diam Kibum mulai memainkan fantasinya. Otaknya tak henti-hentinya membayangkan sang guru dalam format yang rata-rata aneh. Baik itu membayangkan sang guru memakai kostum khas pangeran kerajaan dan melamarnya dengan romantis, maupun memikirkan Siwon yang memeluk pinggangnya mesra dengan latar dapur rumah khas pengantin baru. Tidak, ini tidak manis dan romantis. Ini sangat gila.

Tanpa sadar, si manis Kim ini malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Teman sebangkunya bahkan sampai bergidik ngeri dengan pikirannya yang dengan otomatis memberi Kibum predikat orang aneh.

Tapi sepertinya senyum itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Pasalnya, dari arah meja guru, sebuah kapur putih sudah melayang ke arah Kibum. Tentu saja yang melemparnya merupakan guru tampan kita –Choi Siwon. Salah Kibum sendiri tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya didepan kelas.

.

_**Pluk...**_

.

Dengan tidak anggunnya, kapur putih tersebut telak mengenai dahi Kibum, berhasil membuat sang pemilik dahi meringis kecil dengan seisi kelas yang menertawakannya.

"Kibum, simpulkan ulang apa yang sudah kujelaskan tadi didepan. Sekarang!" pinta Siwon masih dengan tampan datar khasnya.

Kibum meneguk ludahnya takut. Pelajaran yang diajarkan Siwon itu pelajaran sejarah –pelajaran yang paling dibencinya seumur masa-masa sekolahnya. Dan bukan hanya itu masalahnya. Bagaimana ia bisa merangkum apa yang sudah diterangkan oleh gurunya jika sedari tadi ia malah mengagumi sang guru?

Sepertinya hari ini memang hari kiamat untuk Kibum. Sudah ditolak mentah-mentah, ia kembal harus frustasi memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa memenuhi perintah sang guru.

Dengan lemas, Kim Kibum bangkit dari kursinya. Setengah hati namja manis ini melangkah ke depan kelas. Memang harus ia akui, ia cukup puas bisa berdiri disamping guru pujaannya. Hanya saja, kali ini ia sedang dilanda masalah yang baginya cukup gawat. Ini masalah harga dirinya didepan namja yang ia sukai.

Satu menit Kibum berdiri didepan kelas, satu menit juga ia tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Namja manis ini berusaha keras mengingat apa saja penjelasan Siwon yang mungkin masih menempel dikepalanya. Meskipun ia tahu itu tidak mungkin mengingat ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan sang guru.

Dan tepat pada menit kedua, Kim Kibum akhirnya menyerah. Namja yang paling lemah dalam pelajaran sejarah ini kemudian menatap Siwon dengan wajah kusutnya, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa, seonsaengnim."

Siwon menghela nafas pelan. Dari seluruh sejarah mengajarnya, murid manis yang baru saja ia tolak ini merupakan murid yang paling parah. Nilai jelek, perilaku cuek, sering melamun dikelas, semuanya sudah tak aneh lagi kalau Kim Kibum yang melakukannya. Heran kenapa ia bisa disukai murid seperti itu.

.

"Kembali ke tempatmu. Pulang sekolah nanti temui aku di kantorku."

Bagus Kim Kibum. Habis sudah harga dirimu sebagai seorang pelajar yang baik di depan namja berprofesi guru yang sudah kau sukai sejak tiga bulan yang lalu itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu apa itu Kim Kibum?"

Ditegur oleh Siwon, Kibum hanya diam sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Namja manis ini tidak mengerti akan tumpukan kertas apa yang dikeluarkan oleh sang guru dari laci mejanya. Tapi satu hal yang ia yakini, kertas itu pertanda buruk.

Melihat muridnya yang masih tidak memberikan respon apapun, Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Jemari kanannya kemudian beralih memijat pelipisnya pelan-pelan, frustasi melihat murid namja yang baru tidak sampai duapuluh empat jam ditolak pernyataan cintanya.

"Baca kertas itu baik-baik." pinta Siwon kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

Ragu-ragu, Kibum menarik tumpukan kertas itu. Hatinya mencelos seketika melihat angka-angka yang tertera pada kertas tersebut. Namakan saja kertas tersebut kertas ujian sejarahnya selama setengah semester ini. Pantas saja, selama hampir setengah tahun ini kertas hasil ujiannya tidak pernah sampai ditangannya. Ternyata, nilainya sejelek ini. Biasanya, guru sejarahnya ini selalu menyimpan kertas ujian bagi siswa yang nilainya jelek.

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, Kibum meletakkan kembali kertas-kertas tadi ke atas meja gurunya. Bolamatanya tidak berani menatap Siwon seujung ekor matapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tetap berada dalam posisi menunduknya.

"Kau sudah mengerti apa maksudku?"

Kibum menelan ludahnya gugup, mendongak menatap sang guru dengan wajah tak berdosanya dan langsung menggeleng tanda tak tahu. Sepertinya namja manis ini sama sekali tidak menyadari aura membunuh yang sudah menguar dari tubuh Siwon.

.

_**Brak...**_

.

Siwon memukul mejanya cukup kuat. Hal ini sontak saja membuat Kibum terlonjak kaget. Seumur ia mengenal Siwon, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat guru muda nan tampan itu sekasar sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Walau nilaimu sudah sejelek itu, kau sama sekali tidak peduli sedikitpun!"

Inilah sosok seorang Choi Siwon yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya kepada siapapun –kecuali kepada keluarganya. Sekali ia mengamuk, orang paling perkasa sekalipun akan mencicit ketakutan dibuatnya. Perhatikan saja Kibum saat ini. Biasanya, murid manis ini yang paling kebal diomeli guru-gurunya. Tapi tampaknya kali ini berbeda. Ia juga terlihat begitu ketakutan.

Amukan Siwon sebenarnya juga bukan tanpa alasan. Pastinya, semua orang juga pasti kesal jika berada pada posisinya. Hei! Murid manis bermarga Kim yang diajarnya ini tidak pernah mau berusaha sedikitpun. Padahal, soal ujian Kibum itu selalu diistimewakan oleh Siwon. Guru ini selalu memberi Kibum soal tes yang lebih sederhana namun sesuai kurikulum pengajaran. Tapi setelah dilihat hasilnya? Sudahlah, mengingatnya saja sudah sukses membuat Siwon ingin menceburkan si bodoh Kim itu ke sumur.

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, berputar-putar disekitar mejanya sambil menarik-hembuskan nafas guna menenangkan diri. Sungguh, ia yakin –sangat yakin malah kalau sebenarnya Kim Kibum itu tidak bodoh. Buktinya, namja manis itu pernah menjadi bulan-bulanan sekolah karena berhasil menyelesaikan soal mematikan dari seorang guru matematika yang sudah terkenal galak.

Menurut Siwon, yang menjadi alasan mengapa nilai sejarah Kibum selalu jelek itu hanya satu –namja manis itu tidak mau berusaha memperbaiki nilainya sedikitpun. Jangankan memperbaiki nilai ujian, mendengarkan penjelasannya saja namja manis itu enggan. Tentu saja selama ini Choi Siwon tahu kalau yang dilakukan Kibum dikelasnya itu hanya melamunkan dirinya. Siwon bukan orang yang tidak peka. Tidak sulit baginya untuk menyadari keadaan.

Perlahan-lahan, Siwon melangkah mendekati Kibum, membuat sang murid sekali lagi mau tak mau menelan ludahnya gugup. "Sepertinya aku harus memanggil orangtuamu." ucap Siwon kepada Kibum.

Baik. Ini sudah gila. Kalau sampai Kibum mendapat surat panggilan orangtua, ia yakin sekali kalau ayah dan ibunya akan menghukumnya habis-habisan dirumah. Dan lagi, Kibum juga cukup sadar diri untuk tidak merepotkan kedua namja dan yeoja yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkannya itu. Orangtuanya sangat sibuk dan jarang berada di rumah, Kibum tidak ingin menambah beban mereka lagi.

Masalahnya sekarang, otak Kibum sudah buntu untuk mencari ide agar orangtuanya batal dipanggil. Belum lagi, guru tampannya ini lumayan sulit untuk dibujuk.

Kibum memasang wajah memelasnya, "Kumohon sonsaengnim, jangan panggil appa dan eommaku kemari."

"Kalau orangtuamu tidak datang, nilaimu akan tetap jelek. Kemungkinan besar kau bahkan bisa tinggal kelas." balas sang guru sembari melempar sebilah tatapan tajam.

Ayo Kim Kibum! Putar otakmu lagi. Bukankah biasanya kau paling ahli dalam menjahili putra tetanggamu dengan seribu ide licikmu? Kenapa membujuk seorang guru saja kau begitu payah?

Namja manis bermarga Kim ini merapatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah memelasnya masih belum hilang. "Kumohon sonsaengnim, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku janji akan mendapat nilai bagus untuk ujian mendatang."

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah. Tapi kalau nilaimu masih jelek, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkanmu dari kelasku selamanya."

Awalnya Kibum terdiam. Dalam diam ia menimang-nimang apakah keputusan yang akan diambilnya nanti akan menguntungkan untuknya atau tidak. Tapi tampaknya, ia memang tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Inilah satu-satunya cara agar Kibum tidak perlu merepotkan orangtuanya dan tidak perlu dihukum orang tuanya. Meskipun resiko yang ia terima jika ia gagal memenuhi persyaratan gurunya itu terbilang cukup besar.

Sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya halus, Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai kantor gurunya. Sedetik kemudian, namja manis ini mengangkat kepalanya kembali sambil menatap Siwon yakin, "Arraseo, akan kuterima syarat sonsaengnim."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Choi, Seoul. **

.

"Aku pulang."

Dengan menenteng sebuah kantung plastik yang nampaknya cukup berat, Siwon melangkah memasuki kediamannya yang ukurannya sanggup menyaingi kediaman seorang presiden sekalipun.

Keluarga Choi memang keluarga berada dengan Siwon sebagai putra sulung keluarga tersebut. Sayang ia tidak berminat dalam bidang yang digeluti ayahnya dan memilih beralih pada dunia pendidikan. Untunglah ayahnya cukup pengertian dan tidak menghalangi keinginannya. Keluarganya malah sangat mendukung niatnya.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Siwon ketika memasuki daerah rumahnya adalah segera menghampiri dapur masak yang terhubung dengan ruang makan kediamannya. Disana, kalian dapat melihat jelas sosok ibunya –Choi Changmin yang sedang sibuk menata makanan diatas meja makan sambil sesekali menepuk tangan nakal sang ayah yang iseng ingin mencomot lauk pauk yang ada.

"Ah! Selamat datang, Wonnie." sambut wanita dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata yang sudah mengandung Siwon dengan senyum menawan yang terlukis dibibirnya.

Siwon tampak sedang memandang ke sekeliling. Namja tampan ini sepertinya tengah sibuk mencari seorang lagi anggota keluarganya yang baginya paling merepotkan itu.

"Dimana Sungmin, appa?"

Sang ayah –Choi Dongwook yang ditanya hanya melirik kearah teras belakang rumahnya dengan ekor matanya, memberi petunjuk akan dimana orang yang dicari-cari Siwon berada.

Seakan mengerti akan isyarat yang ditunjukkan oleh sang ayah, namja tampan berprofesi guru ini segera berjalan cepat ke tempat dimana seorang yeoja kecil nan imut yang tengah sibuk dengan berbagai alat-alat eksperimennya yang sebenarnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Kalau diteliti akte kelahirannya, umur yeoja imut bernama lengkap Choi Sungmin hanya sekitar tujuh tahun lebih.

"Oppa! Dimana barang pesananku?"

Bukannya menyambut sang kakak –Choi Siwon dengan sambutan hangat, yeoja imut ini malah terlebih dahulu mengutamakan barang yang dipesannya kepada sang kakak sebelum Siwon berangkat kerja tadi.

Sambil sedikit mendelik kesal, Siwon ikut berjongkok disamping sang adik, menyerahkan bungkusan yang ia beli di supermarket tadi dan kemudian kembali memperhatikan apa yang dikerjakan sang adik.

Bolamatanya dengan teladen mengikuti gerak-gerik sang adik yang dengan semangatnya mengeluarkan dua botol madu dari bungkusan tadi dan segera mencampurnya dengan cairan hitam pekat yang tersedia didalam sebuah mangkuk keramik yang cukup besar. Entah apa yang sudah ditaruh sang adik sampai bisa menghasilkan sesuatu dengan warna yang begitu menjijikan dan aroma yang begitu menyengat, Siwon tidak mau tahu.

Kalian harus percaya kalau imajinasi anak-anak itu terkadang sangat mengerikan. Contohnya saja Choi Sungmin.

Kalian mungkin akan tertawa mendengar alasan mengapa yeoja kecil ini melakukan eksperimen seperti para penyihir di cerita dongeng. Alasannya hanya satu –yeoja imut ini selalu percaya kalau ia bisa membuat ramuan sihir seperti seorang karakter dari buku cerita yang dibacanya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya ampun. Ada-ada saja imajinasi adik kecilnya ini. Bermimpi dan berkhayal itu memang tidak salah. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa menerapkannya secara praktek sampai-sampai mengorbankan teras belakang rumahnya untuk dijadikan tempat eksperimennya.

Changmin –selaku ibu mereka saja sampai angkat tangan menghadapi si bungsu Choi ini. Dengar-dengar, Sungmin bahkan merengek meminta sang ayah untuk membangunkannya sebuah gubuk sebagai ruang praktikumnya. Konyol sekali.

"Racun apa lagi yang akan kau buat, eoh?"

"Ramuan oppa! Ini bukan racun." balas Sungmin sarkastik.

Memutar bolamatanya bosan, Siwon memilih meralat ucapannya. Yah... Itu lebih baik, daripada ia berakhir duduk membatu mendengar penjelasan sang adik seputar perbedaan racun dan ramuan yang panjangnya tidak bisa ditoleri akal sehat itu.

"Arra...arra..." Sedikit saja Siwon mendengus, Sungmin langsung memelototi sang kakak.

Choi Sungmin memang masih kecil. Tapi kalian harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyatakan dengan berani kalau tatapan mematikannya itu sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Cho Kyuhyun –si pedophil setan berkedok sahabat Siwon yang terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada Sungmin saja sempat gemetar menerima tatapan dari sang adik imutnya.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau buat, Sungminnie?" ulang Siwon sekali lagi.

Jemari mungil Sungmin masih sibuk menyendokkan madu yang dibeli sang kakak tersebut ke dalam kumpulan cairan hitam pekatnya, "Ini namanya ramuan pintar. Nama latinnya-"

"Berhenti sampai disitu! Aku tidak menanyakan nama latinnya." sela Siwon cepat.

Kesal, Sungmin berdiri dengan pose berkacak pinggang. Yeoja imut ini menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kemudian, dengan tidak sopannya Sungmin malah menendang Siwon menggunakan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Niatnya ingin mengusir sang kakak yang setiap hari hanya bisa mengejek eksperimen khas penyihirnya.

"Pergi saja sana! Hush... hush..."

Seorang Choi Siwon ketika disekolah boleh saja menjadi seorang pribadi yang sangat dingin, datar dan kejam. Tapi kalau namja tampan itu sedang berada didekat adik kecilnya, semua sikapnya itu seolah mengapung begitu saja, tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih kekanakan. Seperti menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sungmin.

Yang jelas, sebaiknya Siwon segera kabur sebelum dirinya dilempari mangkuk keramik berisi cairan aneh itu oleh yeoja manis merangkap iblis berstatus adik kandungnya -Choi Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Suasana ruang makan keluarga kecil Choi ini tampak tenang. Tidak ada suara teriakan Sungmin –akibat diganggu Siwon. Tidak ada suara teguran Changmin –karena dua putra dan putrinya membuat keributan. Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang mewarnai atmosfir makan malam mereka hari ini.

Tapi sepertinya, suasana hening sama sekali tidak cocok untuk keluarga ini. Mereka lebih suka sesuatu yang hangat dan ramai.

Lihat saja Dongwook, setelah diam beberapa saat, namja pemilik perusahaan rekaman terkenal -Se7en ini langsung angkat suara. Hanya sekedar basa-basi untuk memecah kesunyian.

"Bagaimana kelasmu hari ini, Siwon?"

Setelah memastikan makanan yang dikunyahnya tertelan sepenuhnya, barulah Siwon angkat bicara. "Seperti biasa, selalu ada murid yang membuat masalah."

"Kim Kibum –eonnie?" sela Sungmin dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

Jangan heran mengapa anggota keluarga Choi ini bisa tahu mengenai Kim Kibum. Siwon sangat dekat dengan keluarganya. Ia tidak segan-segan membagi ceritanya seputar murid-murid yang diajarkannya kepada keluarganya.

Namja tampan berprofesi guru ini bahkan pernah iseng menunjukkan foto muridnya. Hanya beberapa saja, tidak semua.

"Yak! Dia itu namja, tidak seharusnya kau memanggilnya eonnie."

.

"Tapi dia terlalu manis untuk jadi namja, oppa!"

.

"Bagaimanapun dia itu namja!"

.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan ramuan agar Kibum-eonnie benar-benar jadi yeoja."

.

"Choi Sungmin! Choi Siwon! Jangan ribut di meja makan!"

Mendengar teguran sang ibu, Choi bersaudara ini segera diam. Kalau diteruskan lagi pertengkaran konyol mereka, bisa-bisa alat eksperimen Sungmin disita dan jatah makan malam Siwon dipotong besar-besaran.

Dua Choi bersaudara ini sudah kapok dengan ancaman ibunya. Mereka sudah pernah mengalaminya. Sangat sulit sekali membujuk sang ibu untuk mengembalikan alat-alat Sungmin dan menambah jatah makan malam Siwon lagi.

Pertengkaran mulut memang sudah berhasil dihentikan, tapi itu bukan berarti Changmin –sang ibu berhasil mencegah adanya adu _deathglare _antara kedua putra-putrinya.

Hampir tigapuluh detik saling bertatapan tajam, Sungmin dan Siwon akhirnya menghentikan adegan konyol mereka. Yang pertama memutuskan adu _deathglare _keduanya tentu saja sang kakak. Dunia terbelah sepuluh bagian jika kalian ingin Sungmin yang pertama mengalah kepada sang kakak.

"Ah! Hampir saja aku lupa." seru Sungmin tiba-tiba, berhasil mendapat perhatian seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Setelah menyerukan rangkaian kata tersebut, Sungmin segera merogoh kantung bajunya, mengeluarkan sebuah permen dan menyerahkannya kepada Siwon. Dari bungkus permen tersebut, bisa ditarik kesimpulan bahwa permen tersebut merupakan hasil eksperimen Sungmin tadi.

Melihat putrinya yang seenaknya mengeluarkan barang yang sebenarnya cukup kotor diatas meja makan, Dongwook segera menegurnya. "Sungminnie, bukankah appa dan eomma sudah pernah mengatakan jangan pernah membawa ramuanmu ke meja makan?"

"Tapi aku ingin memberikan ini kepada oppa, appa." bela Sungmin dengan logat sopannya. Dirumah ini, selain kepada Changmin, Sungmin juga sangat patuh pada sang ayah.

Dongwook meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk, "Setelah makan malam, Sungminnie juga bisa menyerahkannya 'kan?"

"Mianhae, appa. Tapi Minnie takut lupa."

Tidak. Sungmin tidak bohong. Memang tak lazim bagi kalian untuk mendengar seorang gadis cilik berusia tujuh tahun lebih mengucapkan kata lupa, tapi khusus untuk Sungmin, ada pengecualian untuk si imut ini. Mungkin karena terlalu sering menghapal bahan-bahan untuk ramuan konyolnya, ia kerap kali melupakan hal lain.

"Sudahlah appa." Daripada nantinya sang adik yang dimarahi oleh Dongwook, lebih baik Siwon segera menerima permen yang diulurkan adiknya. Sedetik setelahnya, ia langsung menggandeng Sungmin agar bisa dibasuh tangannya.

"Permen apa ini, Sungminnie?" tanya Siwon sembari membantu Sungmin mencuci tangannya yang kotor setelah memegang permen–ramuannya.

.

"Itu permen yang tadi Minnie buat."

.

"Maksudmu permen pintar?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya imut. "Itu khusus kubuat untuk oppa supaya oppa semakin pandai mengajar disekolah." jelas yeoja imut ini.

Oke... Kali ini Siwon cukup tersentuh. Tak disangka-sangkanya, ternyata sang adik yang sering kali bertengkar dengannya itu memikirkan kepentingannya sampai sedemikian rupa. Bahkan sampai membuatkan ramuan untuknya –meskipun Siwon akui, itu sangat konyol sekali.

"Gomawo adik jelek." ucap Siwon tulus. Jemarinya sedikit menoel pelan hidung sang adik, sukses membuat hidung Sungmin dikotori gelembung busa. Maklum, Choi bersaudara ini sedang dalam proses mencuci tangan.

.

"Annyeonghaseo ahjusshi, ahjumma."

.

Samar-samar, Sungmin dan Siwon dapat mendengar suara bass khas sahabat Siwon. Jangan tanya lagi siapa pemilik suara tersebut, bulu kuduk Sungmin sudah meremang mendengar sapaan yang didengarnya dari arah depan rumahnya.

"Hei... Pacarmu sudah datang." Iseng, Siwon menggoda adik kecilnya. Matanya mengerling penuh arti pada arah dimana suara itu berasal.

Dan demi dewa atau dewi manapun yang sudah mengatur nasibnya hari ini, Sungmin mengutuknya mati-matian. Yeoja cilik ini sudah sangat bahagia dengan hasil eksperimennya yang selesai tepat waktu. Sayang, kebahagiaannya harus berakhir dengan hadirnya sesosok setan pedophil bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun. Sial!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Two days later. Classroom, Param High School.**

.

Jangan heran kalau saat ini banyak sekali murid-murid penghuni kelas yang sedang menatap heran pada sosok Kim Kibum. Pemandangan yang sangat ajaib baru saja ditunjukkan oleh sang namja manis.

Mau tahu apa yang ia lakukan?

Sederhana. Si manis Kim ini hanya sedang belajar. Dan kalau mau jujur, ini jugalah yang membuat semuanya terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Asal kalian tahu, Kim Kibum itu terkenal sangat malas. Tak heran nilai yang didapatnya selalu pas-pasan. Pastinya teman-teman sekelasnya bingung melihat dirinya yang sibuk belajar.

Sapaan demi sapaan yang dikeluarkan oleh teman-temannya bahkan tidak lagi ia hiraukan. Sedari tadi, bibirnya sibuk bergerak-gerak menghapal pelajaran sekolahnya walaupun hari ini kelas mereka memang tidak punya jadwal ujian.

Sebagai catatan, Siwon tak pernah segan-segan mengadakan tes dadakan. Dan Kibum sungguh tidak siap untuk ditendang keluar dari kelas ini. Dengan keluarnya ia dari kelas ini, itu tandanya kesempatannya bersama Siwon berkurang drastis.

Jika pada awalnya para penghuni kelas ini sibuk memperhatikan Kibum, kini perhatian mereka telah teralih sempurna atas kedatangan guru sejarah mereka –Choi Siwon.

"Tutup buku kalian. Hari ini akan ada tes dadakan."

Sontak, para murid langsung mengeluh mendengar pernyataan sang guru. Namun hal itu tidak dilakukan Kibum. Namja manis itu bahkan masih sibuk menghapal pelajarannya tanpa menyadari kehadiran Siwon.

"Kim Kibum!"

.

"A-ah! Ne?" Barulah Kibum sadar dari acara belajar kerasnya.

Dalam hati, Siwon cukup senang melihat sang murid yang tampaknya begitu serius menghapal pelajaran. Setidaknya itu menandakan bahwa murid bermarga Kim-nya itu sudah berusaha meskipun hasilnya masih belum terlihat.

"Tutup bukumu sekarang juga. Akan ada tes dadakan untuk kalian hari ini." jelas Siwon.

Entah kenapa, mendengar kata tes dadakan, Kibum sama sekali tidak takut sedikitpun. Padahal sebelumnya, ia yang paling angkat tangan jika ada ujian dadakan.

Dan yang paling mengherankan, ujian kali ini ia lewatkan dengan sangat lancar. Soal-soal yang diberikan oleh Siwon bahkan berhasil ia kerjakan tanpa bantuan ataupun contekan apapun. Khusus untuk kali ini, Siwon juga tidak mengistimewakan soal Kibum. Tingkat kesulitan murid-muridnya, semua ia setarakan.

Waktu ujian berlalu cepat, murid-murid bahkan sudah menghambur keluar kelas, menyisakan Kibum yang kini sedang merapikan tempat pensilnya dan Siwon yang sedang sibuk menyusun kertas-kertas ujian siswa-siswinya.

"Kibum, kemarilah sebentar!" panggil Siwon tiba-tiba.

Kibum terdiam sejenak, sedetik kemudian namja manis ini cepat-cepat melangkah menghampiri Siwon, "Ada yang bisa kubantu, sonsaengnim?"

**.**

_**Hap...**_

**.**

Dalam sekali lemparan, Siwon langsung melempar sebuah permen kepada Kibum, permen yang diberikan oleh adiknya lebih tepatnya.

Tenang saja, ia bukan bermaksud menggunakan Kibum sebagai alat uji coba atas kemanjuran permen –ramuan- hasil imajinasi adiknya. Lagipula, Siwon itu bukan seseorang yang percaya akan hal berbau sihir seperti adiknya. Permen ini hanya diberikannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menghargai usaha Kibum.

Itulah hal terakhir yang dilakukan Siwon sebelum pada akhirnya ia melangkah menjauh dari ruang kelas, meninggalkan Kibum yang kini tersenyum senang dengan jemari yang menggenggam erat permen pemberian Siwon.

Sungguh, ia sangat bahagia hari ini. Memenangkan undian berhadiah sekalipun, Kibum tidak akan sesenang hari ini.

"Gomawo sonsaengnim." gumannya pada udara kosong.

Masih dengan senyum yang merekah, Kibum segera membuka bungkusan permen tersebut dan segera memakannya.

"Siwon sonsaengnim, neomu neomu joahaeyo..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menghadapi ujian dadakan yang diberikan Siwon, Kibum mendadak merasa mengantuk. Karena itulah namja manis tersebut memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sekitar satu-dua jam.

Tertidur tanpa menyalakan pendingin ruangan ternyata cukup berpengaruh juga. Gara-gara itu, sekujur tubuh Kibum berakhir dengan keringat yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Maklum, udara musim panas kali ini memang lebih panas daripada yang sebelumnya.

Dan disinilah Kibum berakhir, mengusap rambutnya yang basah sehabis membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum ia turun untuk menikmati hidangan makan malamnya. Tidak mungkin ia turun dengan tubuh yang bau keringat. Bisa-bisa ia ditegur oleh bibi pengurus rumahnya yang notabenya cukup dekat dengan Kibum.

Namun sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kepala Kibum. Disela-sela kegiatan namja bermarga Kim ini mengeringkan rambutnya, ia merasa seolah ada yang tersangkut diantara helaian surai lembutnya. Kibum tidak tahu apa itu tapi ia sangat tidak nyaman.

Didasari rasa penasaran, Kibum menyibakkan handuk yang menutupi kepalanya tadi. Cepat-cepat ia hampiri cermin besar yang letaknya ada didalam kamar mandi. Dan setelah ini, lebih baik kalian menutup telinga kalian serapat mungkin.

.

"TIDAK!"

.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Annyeong #lambailambai.

Kali ini Yieun kembali membawakan ff baru. Bedanya, ff kali ini itu ff request dari eonnieku yang paling baik hahaha, request bumie407 eonnie yang lbh jelasnya.

Mianhae eonnie kalau ceritanya jelek dan penulisannya agak kacau. Yieun bikinnya agak terburu-buru karena takut eonnie nunggu terlalu lama. (Habis ini aja uda cukup lama). #plak XD

Yieun tahu ini masih pendek dan sibum momentnya masih gagal berat. Mohon maklumnya karena ini hanya chapter pembukaan heheheh #bom

Yasudah deh. Yieun hanya mau minta review dari eonnie dan readers sekalian. Itupun kalau ada yang berkenan meninggalkan review :D

Last words,

**Review please**


End file.
